Alone Time
by awhitefairytale
Summary: Just a one shot :) Emma takes a relaxing bath, only for Regina to interrupt and join her. Alone time at last. Reviews are highly appreciated!


Alone Time

The water was warm and bubbles floated on the top. Candles that smelled like lavender and vanilla burned in the corner. It had been a long day at work for Emma Swan and all she wanted to do was turn on some music and relax in this wonderful tub. She pulled her hair into a top knot and turned on her iPod, flipping to a playlist titled "For you, Swan". Stripping off her clothing, she climbed the little stairs and dipped her toes in.

_Perfect_

Sighing, she stepped in the tub, letting herself sink under the water. Her muscles quickly started to relax and her eyelids fluttered closed. She sat and listened to the music, a special playlist Regina made her. Her girlfriend had surprised her every day since she had moved in with her. She sang beautifully, was most definitely a hopeless romantic, had a great taste in music, and could make the best damn chocolate chip cookies she had ever had. Of course, she couldn't tell Snow that. She and Henry had agreed to keep silent about whose cookies were better, Snow's or Regina's.

A grin appeared on Emma's face. Thinking about her small family made her content. She was finally in a place where she had people to care about her. The bond with her son so completely solid, her love for her girlfriend burning strong, her parents caring for her with all their hearts: It was wonderful.

She sunk lower into the tub, water just below her chin. Bubbles floated and popped around her. The neck pillow was soft and kept her neck from cramping up. She was just drifting off when the bathroom door opened. Opening her eyes, the beautiful Regina Mills stood in front of her. The tucked in white button up shirt was partially undone and a white lace bra peaked out. Every smooth curve was accentuated by the tight black pencil skirt. Her legs looked long because of the black pumps she wore. Her hair had grown a little and was slightly curled. The smile on Regina's face was like sunshine.

Regina stepped out of the pumps and unbuttoned the shirt the rest of the way, pulling it from the skirt. She tossed it to the floor.

Emma Swan was grinning like a fool.

The skirt came off next. Only the white lace bra and underwear were left. They made her look incredibly tanned. Her body was perfection.

Emma sighed, admiring the goddess that was her girlfriend.

The bra dropped and the underwear shimmied to the floor.

"Hello my beautiful Swan," she said as she climbed the steps to Emma. "Scoot forward dear."

Emma did as she was told. Regina sat behind her, sitting her legs next to Emma's.

"Are you real or am I laying in the tub asleep, dreaming about you?"

Regina laughed. It was a rich, heavenly sound.

"I'm very real Ms. Swan. Would you like me to pinch you?"

"Oh no, that's okay," Emma sighed. She leaned back against her girlfriend, her back pressed against Regina's breasts.

Regina's hands massaged Emma's muscles and her lips kissed the blonde's neck. Emma sighed. Now, she was completely content.

"Where's Henry?" Emma was really hoping he wasn't downstairs while this was happening. It wasn't like they hadn't showered together when he was here. This was… more intimate. She didn't want Henry to walk in and see his moms groping each other in the bath tub.

"He's riding horses with David. I dropped him off just before I got here."

"Mmm… go a little lower please." Her lower back was absolutely killing her.

Hands moved lower and Emma was sure she had entered heaven.

Regina resumed kissing Emma's neck and shoulders. Slowly, her hands moved back up the blonde's torso and to the front, onto her stomach. They wandered up to Emma's breasts, kneading them slowly. A groan escaped from Emma's mouth.

"I was supposed to be relaxing, but this is much better. I'm glad you came home early."

"Mmm. I couldn't think about anything other than you while I was at the office. I cancelled my meeting, picked Henry up from piano, and took him over to your parent's. I know he wasn't supposed to go over today but I wanted to spend some alone time with you."

"I don't have a problem with it." Emma had wanted to be alone with Regina for a long time. Sure, they were alone in bed at night but the day was different. They were either working or taking care of Henry.

Regina's hands were massaging her whole body, so she closed her eyes, leaning herself even more into her girlfriend. She gasped when Regina's fingers slipped inside of her, her hands reaching for Regina's legs beside her. While her fingers worked Emma's core, Regina's other hand massaged Emma's breasts, pinching her nipples occasionally. Emma was panting at this point, fingers clawing into Regina's legs. She tossed her head back to the right side of Regina's head. Lips worked their way down to Emma's pulse point, sucking on it. Regina's hand was making a circular pattern on Emma's chest. It would go from each breast, up her chest, to her neck, and back down again. Her other hand worked below.

Emma felt as if she had combusted when she hit the first orgasm. She screamed Regina's name, not being able to hold it in. Regina thrust her fingers faster, her hand massaging harder, mouth biting Emma now.

When Emma had the second orgasm, she sunk completely into Regina. Her body was spent and the water was getting cold. The sun outside was sinking, the light turning a burnt orange. Regina admired her girlfriend in front of her. Her blonde hair, even though it was pulled up, shined a dark gold and her skin shimmered from the water.

Emma finally caught her breath.

"That was…"

"Emma Swan, I love you so much." Regina interrupted her. She needed to tell Emma she loved her. This wasn't the first time of course, but she always said it as soon as she wanted to, whether she was interrupting or not.

Emma sighed. "I love you too Regina Mills."

They sat that way a couple moments more. The bubbles were all gone and the sun had almost gone down completely, the main source of light being the candles.

Regina kissed Emma's neck once more and murmured, "We need to get in the shower and rinse you off, dear."

Emma nodded and slowly stood up, her legs shaking. Regina followed suit, stepping out of the tub first. When she stepped on the floor, she turned to Emma and offered her pruned hand. Emma's was worse, having been in the water longer. She stepped out slowly and when she reached the floor, Regina slowly led her to large shower that stood next to the tub. Regina turned the water on and waited for it to get warm. Emma leaned against her, her forehead resting on Regina's shoulder.

"That. Was. Wonderful." Emma sighed and Regina smirked. It was if Emma was too tired to even talk. The water was finally the right temperature. She pulled Emma in with her and started rinsing her girlfriend off.

_Damn, I'm good. _


End file.
